please, forgive me!
by LolaricxXo
Summary: this story is about Brady and how his brothers and a certain guard girl learn to forgive him but it's also how he learns to forgive himself for leaving the island. But what happens when he trusts the wrong person and gets into serious trouble? R&R
1. The dream

**What if Brady had a Vision and decided to come back to kinkow . How will Boomer react? and what is about Boz? And most important: will there be Brakayla?**

_**Please, forgive me**_

Chapter 1: The dream

Brady PoV: I'm in the throne room. Everything is dark. It's 3 am. "Why am I here? The last I remember I was in Chicago lay in my bed and now …"The elders enter the throne room. He can see them but they can't see him.

First elder:"there is something dark and evil out there…"

Second elder:" but the dark side is gone. No tarantula people or anything else. Every evil creature is gone"

First elder:" no, there is something else, something more powerful and darker than we can imagine. I can feel it. Kinkow is doomed."

Second elder:" what should we do? Tell the kings?"

First:"no, not the kings! They're too immature and not smart enough! They can't handle this! We should talk to Mason tomorrow"

_The elders are leaving the castle._

Brady PoV:" what the hell was that? something dark and more powerful? This sounds dangerous, I have to tell Boomer!"I went to the kings room and saw Boomer. I notice another boy sleeping in my old bed." who is that?"Then I saw my king ring on his finger." what is going on?

there is an angry deep Voice: "It's all your fault Brady!your fault! "

The Voice gets louder and louder. I tried to wake my brother up. I yelled at him but Boomer didn't move."Boom, please, wake up! I have to tell you something!"no answer.

_Now the Voice is yelling at him. _

I closed my eyes for one second and when I opened them I was sitting in my bed in Chicago. I was a little sweaty. "it was just a dream" I calmed myself down."But it felt so real…"

_Brady fell asleep again._

**Next morning in Chicago**

_Brady enters the kitchen._

Nancy: "Good morning Brady"

Brady:"morning"

Nancy:" did you slept well" 

Brady:" yes, but I had a weird dream or a nightmare last night…and it felt so real...like I was really there."

Nancy:"Where?"

Brady:" on kinkow"

Nancy:"maybe it's a sign...maybe you should go back and talk to your brother in the first place"

Brady:"hm…no, no I can't...or I-I think I can't ! Boomer hates me I know that! And Mikayla hates me too. And mason is disappointed! It's been a year since I left, I can't go back and talk to them like nothing happened."

Nancy:"just explain everything and he'll forgive you"

Brady: " I don't know…"

Nancy:" You miss your brother and I know he miss you too"

Brady:"you're right I should go back. I mean It's my home too. They can't kick me out, right? thanks aunt Nancy." they hugged. I'll go packing.

Nancy:" and I call Mason"

_Both leaving the kitchen_

**Continue? REVIEW please!**

_AN: Sorry for my grammar I'm german and not that good at English but I hope you understand. Please tell me if you like it._


	2. thoughts and doubts

This chapter is a little short but the next chapter is much longer! READ &amp; REVIEW!

_Chapter 2: thoughts and doubts_

Brady PoV:

I spend 9 hours in the hot air ballon. A lot of time to think about everything what happened the last few years. You live in Chicago with your twin, in a small apartment, wear second hand clothes, got bullied in school every day, make jokes and have funny and sad moments. But you're happy no matter what anyone say. After 17 years you find out you're co-king of a tropical island named kinkow. On your first day on this island you fall in love with a certain guard girl. You try everything to get her attention. But nothing. She will never feel the same. After two years of risky and humiliating moments you decide to leave the island and your brother because of HER. But that's not the only reason. The whole time you were on this island you have the feeling you're not belong there and you can't talk to anyone about this feeling because nobody would understand. You're alone. And you decide to leave. It's better for everyone. They're better without you. _A tear rolled down my cheek. _

He reaches kinkow and land the hot air ballon on the plaza. It was 2 in the morning so the whole island was asleep. Except a few guards.

Brady PoV:

I went to the throne room. Nobody was there. Then I heard steps. They came closer. I hide behind the throne. I don't know why I don't want anyone to see me. Mason entered the throne room. He went to the save and opened it. I was afraid but I gathered all my courage and went towards him.

Brady: "M-Mason?"

He turned around and stared at the boy he didn't see since a year.

Mason:"B-brady? I-I mean King Brady ! what are you doin' here? don't think I'm not happy to see you but it's been a year and.."

Brady: "Mason calm down!"(he cuts in with a little smile)"I missed kinkow so much and especially Boomer. I wanted to come back earlier but I was afraid because of Boomer. I mean he hates me didn't he?"

Mason:"well, he wasn't happy, but I think he understand why you needed to do this alone. anyways did you tell your brothers you're back?"

Brady:"no, I just arrived and…wait! Did you just said BROTHERS?"

Mason:"oh I'm so sorry my King I thought you know about Boz"

Brady:"okay first of all I'm not your King anymore so please call me just Brady and second who the hell is Boz?"

Mason:"okay but please calm down Brady and you should sit and stay calm.."(he said nervously)

Brady:" Mason! A little calmer and I'm dead! tell me"

Mason:"okay, You and Boomer aren't twins…you're triblets…Boz is your long lost Brother"

Brady:"WHAT?I have another Brother? and he's co-King now?"

Mason:"yes"

Brady:" so Boomer don't need me anymore…"(he said with a sad and broken voice)

Mason:"Brady don't even think this. He needs you."

Brady:" but I bet Boz is a better co-King than me…he would never leave his brother and his island to grow up because of a girl."

Mason:" nobody is perfect Brady, everyone make mistakes but we learn from them and no one is mad at you because you needed some time out, some time by yourself."

Brady:"thanks Mason!"

Mason:"no problem. Well, it's late you should go to sleep. You can take the guest room and tomorrow we tell everyone you're back, okay?"

Brady:"o-okay…but I don't know what to say if they ask me why I leave"

Mason:"just tell them the truth and apologize…they would understand"

Brady:"yea you're right. Night Mason!"

Mason:"Good night my Ki-…I mean Brady."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continue?**** Please REVIEW and tell me what you think. If you have any idea for this story just tell me and maybe I use some of the ideas. **

**P.S.: Sorry for my grammar I'm not good at english**


	3. The story

Chapter 3: The story

The next morning. Mason entered the Kings room.

Mason: „ good morning my kings it's time to get up"

Boomer:" Mason, we talked about this! We need a lot of sleep 'cause we're the kings "

Mason:" it's already 11 and you have a lot of paper work for today. And there is something else I need to tell you"

Boz:" what is it?"

Mason: "I'll tell you in 10 minutes in the throne room…the elders are there too, so please hurry your majesty!"

Boomer:"the elders? Is it something serious?"

Mason:" you will see in 10 minutes". He leaves the kings room.

15 Minutes later Boomer and Boz entered the throne room. The Makoolas and the elders are already there.

Boomer: "I hope it is very serious 'cause we missed breakfast because of you."

Elder:" you're late!"

Boz:"yea sorry for that"

Elder:"Mason why do you want us to come that early?"

Mason: "well, it's about Brady"

Boomer:" Mason, I told you I don't wanna talk about him!"

Mason:" I know your majesty, but…"

Boomer:"No!" he cuts in. " I don't wanna hear it!"

Boz:" Bro, please let Mason finish"

Boomer:" Why? Brady is gone. He leaves me. So I don't care about him anymore!"

Boz:" don't say this boom, he's our brother"

Mikayla just stood there and say nothin' like she was in trance. she was thinking about Brady. her eyes filled with tears.

Boomer:" he wasn't only my brother, he also was my best friend and when he leaves me he ripped my heart out, it hurts" tears filled his eyes. He was very angry and sad at the same time.

Nobody said anything. Everybody just stared at Boomer. Even the elders just stand there in silence.

Brady stood behind a wall where nobody could see him. He was on his way to the throne room to tell everyone he's back but then he overheard boomer say something about him and hide.

Mikayla: "my king I'm so sorry "she said with a sad voice.

Boomer: "It's not your fault Mikayla"

Bradys eyes filled with tears. He can't believe what boomer just said about him. Did he hurt him really that much? He was about to went back to his room take all his clothes and leave the island again but this time he would never come back. then he remembered his vision. Something bad would happen and he have to tell everyone about it. He took all his courage and entered the throne room.

Brady:" I'm sorry"

Everybody turned around and couldn't believe who stand behind them.

Boz:" is that…"

Mikayla:" it couldn't be..."

Boomer:" B-Brady?"

Now Boomer and Brady have both tears in their eyes.

Brady:" Boomer I'm so sorry. I didn't know I hurt you that much I was thinking I'm doing the right thing and I can't excuse that but I don't know what to say except I'm really sorry!"

Boomer:" why did you leave me? If you talked to me I would've come with you!"

Brady:" I know you would've come with me but I also know you would've regretted it and because of me you were unhappy"

Boomer:" no, I was really unhappy if I found your letter one day and you were gone!"

Brady:" I know and again I'm really sorry but I had no other choice!"

Boomer:" really? Why? What was the reason? why have you forsaken me?"

Brady:" you wouldn't believe me"

Boomer:" try !"

Brady: "okay" he took a deep breath. "since we arrived kinkow, that day we found out we're kings" he took a break for like 5 seconds" I had visions."

Boomer:" you're right, I don't believe you!"

Elder:" that can't be true!"

Brady: " I know it sounds crazy but sometimes if I touch an object I see things, things that have happened and things that will happen. I can't control it."

Mikayla:" that's the worst thing I've heard! Just tell the truth! I'm the reason am I?" she said angry

Brady:"what?"

Mikayla:" I know you overheard my conversation with Candis that I would never date you 'cause you're immature and you'll never grow up as longs as you're king on this island."

Then she realizes that the elders, the kings and her dad are still there.

Brady:"so, that's how you think about me?"

Mikayla:"I-I'm sorry I-I have to go". She said ashamed and ran out of the castle.

Boz:" wow, what a dramatic morning"

Elder:"back to you Brady!"

Brady:"ehm ok. I couldn't handle everything. The visions, the responsibility as a co-king, the secrets…it was too much so I decided to go back to Chicago in the hope the visions would stop and everything goes back to normal…but nothing has changed. In Chicago they were longer and more intense and it really hurts."

Elder:"bullshit! This is not possible. I've never heard of someone who had visions like a sidekick"

Boomer:"And I thought you wouldn't lie anymore"

Brady:" but I don't. That's the truth!" he said with a broken voice. " Mason, you believe me, right?"

Mason: "I'm sorry Brady but this story is too crazy and unbelievable"

Boomer:" come on Boz we should go I don't wanna waste my time anymore!"

Boz:"O-Okay." He looked at Brady "I'm Boz by the way, your long lost brother, nice to meet you"

Brady:" I know who you are, nice to meet you too"

Boomer:"Boz are you coming?"

Boz: "coming" he ran out of the castle.

Brady:"that didn't go well"

Mason:" you should've tell the truth" he leave the throne room.

Brady:"but I did!"

Elder:"well, time for my nap" two of the elders leave the throne room too.

One of the elders ( the one who never speaks) just stood there and stared at Brady.

Brady:"great, now he hates me more than ever"

Elder:"I believe you"

Brady:"you can speak? Wait, what did you just say?"

Elder:" I knew it since I saw you the first time. You have the gift. Maybe you're not one of the kings of legend but you're so much powerful."

Brady:" what are you talking about?"

Elder:" the evil. It's coming. Worse than Zadoc, the evil king and Kaita together. And the kings can't handle it without you."

Brady:"why me? I'm a normal guy . and now I'm a freak cause I imagine visions which aren't real, obviously"

Elder:" it is real. Everything you've seen really happened."

Brady:"yea, but maybe it was just a premonition, maybe I'm sick"

Elder:"you aren't sick. you're the oracle!"

Brady:" I'm what?"

**Please Review! Should I continue?**


	4. the oracle

_Chapter 4_

**The Oracle**

_Previously on „please, forgive me!":_

_Brady:" what are you talking about?"_

_Elder:" the evil. It's coming. Worse than Zadoc, the evil king and Kaita together. And the kings can't handle it without you."_

_Brady:"why me? I'm a normal guy. and now I'm a freak cause I imagine visions which aren't real, obviously"_

_Elder:" it is real. Everything you've seen really happened."_

_Brady:"yea, but maybe it was just a premonition, maybe I'm sick"_

_Elder:"you aren't sick. you're the oracle!"_

_Brady:" I'm what?"_

_End of flashback._

Elder:"The Oracle! You can see what happened and what will happen. It's your destiny."

Brady:" but why me? And why now? I mean I have these Visions for only a few month. How can you know that I'm the Oracle?"

Elder:"There is a book. Much older than "the great book". It tells about the royals and their darkest secrets. It says: Only once in each generation is a member of the royal family born with the determination to protect the royals and the island."

Brady:"And you think I'm the one?"

Elder:" I know it"

Brady:" but how can I protect my family and the island? I only see things. The best I can do is to warn them before something bad is going to happen."

Elder:" you're much more powerful than you though. There is more than just visions. The book tells about thought control and telekinesis."

Brady:"really? Are you sure? That's pretty cool"

Elder:" when did you had your first vision?"

Brady:"3 months ago"

Elder:"why do you know that so exactly?"

Brady:"well...I was in school and we had physic when I got these terrible headache, I was hot and my hands were numb. I ran out of class. Everything was blurry. Somehow I made it to the toilettes and when I saw in the mirror my eyes were white. Then I saw something… and the next day it really happened. It was frightening. Something you don't forget."

Elder:"I'm sorry but this is how it starts. The visions are just the beginning. There's much more. from now on you have to practice and train everyday! I will coach you"

Brady:"But I'm not the sportiest"

Elder:" It doesn't matter. You'll be. The evil will come and we have to prepare ourselves. And we need to find out what skills you have."

Brady:" okay, you're right. I have to prepare even if they're all hate me and don't want my help."

Elder:"This is the correct setting "he says with a little smile ( and it's very small )" we meet tomorrow at 5 o'clock at the waterfalls. Be on time!"

Brady:" 5 o'clock? Like in the morning? o-okay I'll be there.."

Elder:"and don't tell anyone! See you there…" he leaves the castle.

Brady:" great, now I have to work here…stupid visions!"he ran into his room.

_Lanny comes out from behind the throne._

Lanny:" well, well, well…Brady is the one, he? Let's see how Boomer will react when he finds out."

Meanwhile in the king's room

_Boomer was sitting on his bed and reading comics when Boz entered the room while eating a banana._

Boz:" hey bro"

Boomer:"hey, where have you been?"

Boz:"just in the kitchen, eating a banana pie"

Boomer:"nice"

Boz:" hey Boomer? Don't get mad but don't you think you where a little too hard to Brady?

Boomer:"It's okay, I don't get mad and what did you just say?"

Boz:" Didn't you missed him?"

Boomer:"of course I've missed him, a lot! But when he leaves the island I was hurt and broken…we spend our whole life together and one day he just disappeared without a word just with a stupid note!"

Boz:" I know it wasn't easy for you, but he apologize and he had tears in his eyes. I think he truly regretted it and everyone deserves a second chance, don't you think?"

Boomer:"wow, Boz since when are you so sensitive?"

Boz:" I know, I've read a few female magazines from Mikayla"

Boomer:"impressive! But you're right maybe he deserves a second chance. Tomorrow I'll go talk to him.

.

.

.

.

**Continue? Please Review! Thx for reading ;)**


	5. practice, practice, practice

**Chapter 5:**

_Practice, practice, practice…_

The next morning on kinkow…

Brady's PoV:

"5 a.m. at the waterfalls". Now it's 5.30 and the Elder isn't here yet. I would've never got up so early if it wouldn't be so important. I mean, I just found out I have these "powers"(that's what I call it)and I've to learn how to control it. Now it's 5.40. Maybe the elder doesn't believe in me and don't want to teach me anymore. About 10 seconds after I thought of reasons why the elder is late, he showed up with a lot of stuff in a carriage he pulled behind him.

"I'm sorry to be late but I had to search things we can use for practice"."It's okay, I'm glad you showed, Elder". "of course I did! We have a lot of work to do but I'm pretty sure we can do it. And please call me Macon". "thanks"." Okay let's start, we only have 6 weeks to prepare for the big war".

I was a little bit nervous, 'cause I don't wanted to disappoint him. It feels really good to have someone who believes in me and sees more than the goofball I was the 2 years I've spend on kinkow.

At the beginning, Macon placed a circular disk of metal on the floor right in front of me.

"okay, now close your eyes, focus the disk, concentrate only on this object and imagine how you move the disk with your thoughts."

"seriously?"."just do it"."oke". I tried my best but the disk didn't move. I tried a few times but it felt like a million. "nothing. maybe I'm not the one you were searching for…"."hm you're right maybe it was just a big mistake, you're brother Boz could also be the oracle, how could I even think you're the one, you're not even a king of legend, you're nothing, except a goofball". "WHAT?n-no, no I'm more than that! Maybe I'm not a king of legend but there is something that makes me special and I believe in it and nobody can take it from me, not even Boz!" he said angry.

The disc began to spin and eventually flew against a tree and split it into two halves.

"w-what was that?"Brady said in shock. "that was you. I knew your emotions would show your skills"

"really?so this was just a trick? You didn't mean it?"."of course not! I told you I believe in you and your skills, but you have to believe in you too. You're a smart, strong, brave and reliable boy, just like you're dad and I bet he would've been really proud of you"."you think so? Ehm thank you, but you're the only person who believes that, for the rest of the island I'm just a big joke." maybe, but now you have the opportunity to prove your brothers, Mason, the whole island and Mikayla of course…"how do you know that I do it especially for Mikayla?"Brady cuts in. "please, I saw how you look at her, and how she looks at you it's obvious". "oh". "anyways…you can show all of them that you're much more than that. You're the oracle and nobody can take it from you"."I-I really don't know what to say except thank you"." You're welcome Brady, I can't even imagine how you feel right now with all the responsibility which you take for the island and your family not everyone would risk so much". " I just want to do the right thing". "alright, so let's continue with practice". "okay".

The next 5 hours I tried to move things just with my thoughts. I failed really often( and I mean really often), but I didn't give up. It was already 8 p.m. and I was really tired. Nonetheless I tried until I got it. I moved things with my thoughts and it became easier each time I tryed it.

"alright Brady that was really good for the beginning, but it's already 8 you should go back to the castle and rest, I'll see you tomorrow at 8 at this place again"." You're right I'm really tired, I really should go to sleep. Thank you. I know I said that a lot today, but I really wanted you to know that". "oh I know that. Sleep well Brady!". " you too Macon" he said with a big smile but tired look.

Back at the castle.

I was so tired I wondered that I made it to my room. I just wanted to go to bed until Boomer came into my room.

"hey bro'". "ehhm…hey Boomer"." I was looking for you all day where have you been I was really worried you leave us again."." Boomer, I know I made a mistake but trust me, I would never make such a stupid decision again"."you're right it was stupid". " I know…I'm sorry" I looked Boomer deep in the eyes and got a step closer to him to show that I really mean it "I really am".

"okay, I believe you. Anyways where have you been all day?"."ehm.." I was about to tell him about my practice but I decided not to(not yet). "ehm..I was in the village and at the beach.". "oh okay…I just came down to talk to you…I was really mad yesterday and I'm sorry for that but I also missed you very much and I wanted you to know that I'm glad you're back."."It's okay, really, I gave you many reasons to be mad at me. And I missed you too, really bad to be honest" they hugged for about 2minutes and let go.

"so do you wanna have breakfast tomorrow like old times plus Boz?" "yes, that would be great"."great, see you tomorrow bro'. good night!"."good night Boom" he was about to leave.."oh and Boomer?" he stoped and turned around. " yes?". "Boz seems really nice and… a little crazy, just like us!" ." yep he is, you guys will like each other"."good night Boom". "night bro"he leaves the room.

"what a tough day" I said to myself and was just glad to have my bed next to me. I lay there for a few minutes and thought about everything that happened today but then I fell asleep immediately.

_**To be continued…**_

_Please let me know if you like it or not (then tell me why). And I'm sorry for grammar mistakes I hope you understand everything._

_Thx for reading_

**#review**


	6. Brady is back in

Chapter 6: _**Brady is back in**_

_Brady PoV:_

I woke up and it was already 9 a.m. I jumped out of my bed, took a shower and put on fresh clothes. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a burgundy colored t-shirt and black and white converse. Honestly, I was really nervous to go down for breakfast. For one reason: I have to face Boz and Mikayla. And the second: I feel terrible to lie about my training sessions with Macon. But the worst part is: I can't be honest with Boomer(again).just for about one second I thought about the advantage I have, if I tell Boomer the truth about yesterday. But then I remembered how they all react when I told them about my visions the other day and decided not to tell anyone yet.

I slowly walked out of my room and down the stairs, but at the middle at the stairs, I stopped. There were loud noises. I identify Boomers voice and I heard Boz and Mikayla laughing.

I took a deep breath. "come on Brady. You can do this. Just go!" I spoke to myself and before I knew it I stood in front of a long table with Boomer, Boz, Mikayla and Lanny sitting at it. They were all staring at me, except Mikayla. For an unknown reason she couldn't face me and I couldn't blame her for that. My heart was racing and I just could say: "g-good morning."

_Boomer PoV: _

"good morning bro, take a seat. "he sat down next to Boz (which makes me really happy for some reason) and Mikayla sat opposite from him. She looked at her plate although there was nothing on it. That was really weird. One moment she talked to us and laughed about my jokes, but when Brady walked in she was like frozen.

I know my brother, and I could tell that he was really nervous.

For my surprise, Boz tried to break the silence. "so Brady, we were just talking about what we brothers have in common". "nice, what do you have so far?"." Well, we are all allergic to school, and sports and everything that have something to do with work". "haha yes, sad but true". "so, you were one year in Chicago, what did you do all the time?". "well, the day after I came to Chicago I went to school again and rescheduled my graduation". "what?" I couldn't believe it. Brady and school? Two things, which I thought would never fit"." Yea I know, but it was surprising easy after I made summer school". "wow that's very cool, and what did you do after school?" Boz asked very interested."Aunt Nancy and Uncle Bill never had much money, but one week after my graduation they couldn't pay the rent any longer, so I took three jobs to pay the rent. One at the kiosk, near to our apartment, one in the city library and one in the gym." what? work? It was like he's a complete different person. "the library and the gym? I'm so sorry it must have been terrible". "actually no, when I had nothing to do I read books which were written on Maori (a language which only individual humans understand) now I understand this language and can translate it." I was speechless. I looked at Boz, who was more impressed than speechless and at Mikayla, which I can tell, was very impressed too.

The next 2 hours we just sat there and talked about the adventures Boz and I had together and about the big storm which prevented me to get after him and a lot more. I was really happy because Brady and Boz talked and laughed together as if they known each other their whole life. I couldn't resist a smile.

Brady PoV:

After we finished breakfast, Boomer and Boz ask me if I wanted to join them for a walk to the place we once called "the dark side". Mikayla came up as their bodyguard. First I agreed, but then I realized that I was already two hours too late for my practice sessions. So I had to lie to them and said that I don't feel well and would rather rest a bit. They believed every word I said (I'm a very good liar, which wasn't my intention). I gave them ten minutes projection until I made my way to the waterfalls. Which aren't far away from the "dark side".

**To be continued…**

**I know this chapter is really short, but I promise the next one will be very long (wink) ;) hope you like it! Please REVIEW &amp; tell me what you think.**


	7. black creatures

_Chapter 7:_ **black creatures**

Macon PoV:

Where the hell is Brady? He should've been here 2 hours ago. Then I heard footsteps."I'm so, so, sorry!"I heard him shout."I know I'm too late but I had breakfast with my brothers and it felt really great to be able to talk freely with them and make jokes so I forgot the time". "please tell me you didn't tell them about the practice and your skills". "I didn't. I told them that I didn't feel well and rather want to rest.". "okay, good, nobody should know it yet. It would only distract you. And besides, it is also too dangerous.". " I hope I don't have to train tomorrow 'cause I already agreed to come to the orphan lake tomorrow.". "wait, did you just say orphan lake?". " yap, Boz told me that this place is very quiet and warm. Perfect for their naptime."That's awful!"."oh come on, you know it for a long time that they're lazy". "not that! there are rumors about the orphan lake. Some people say the orphan lake is the place where the dark side has arisen. And that black creatures are living in the lake, which need human flesh to multiply and produce the black side again.". "you got to be kidding me! Why haven't you telling me that until now!" "maybe it isn't true, but we were too scared to check this. it don't have to be true, you know how people like to gossip". "I have to warn my brothers". "Brady don't be stupid we have a lot of training to do!". "I don't care! My brothers and Mikayla are possible in danger and I can't let them down just because I have to train my skills. I made a bad decision a year ago and I promised I'll never do that again. So do you come with me or not?"." you know, this is really kingly of you. But also stupid."

After that, they heard loud screams a mile away.

Brady PoV:

"oh my god, did you hear that?" " yes, it sounded like…""Boomer!"I cut in and ran towards the place where the screams came from. Macon followed me.

When we got there we saw Boomer and Boz laying there in pain and Mikayla, who was trying to fight the creature. (It kinda looked like a skeleton with skin shred) It was too strong for Mikayla. She droped her machete and fell to the ground. Boomer, Boz and Mikayla lay in a corner and tried to get up, but the pain was too intense. It took Mikaylas machete and stood right in front of them. It just wanted to take a swing until I realized I have to do something. I focused the machete, after a few seconds it flew from the skeletons hand straight into mine.

Then I focused the creature it was like there is just me and this skeleton. Dark clouds came out of nowhere it started to thunder and flash but I couldn't move. The skeleton stared at me and I stared back like we wanted to kill each other just with our glances. I put all my strength and concentration in this. Suddenly it fell on the ground and began to scream and tried with all the power it got to pull itself back into the lake. It tried to get up but it couldn't. It fell exhausted on the ground and burned "alive". After that there was nothing more than ash. When I had myself back under control, the clouds disappeared.

I realized that I wasn't alone all the time. Boomer, Boz and Mikayla just stood there in shock. I was in shock too and couldn't face them anyway.

Just Macon was calm.

"B-B-Brady? What the hell?"Boomer tried to say anything but that was all that came out of his mouth. Mikayla and Boz just stood there still in shock. I could tell they both had fear in their eyes.

"we all should go back to the castle. It's still dangerous out here. "said Macon with his calm voice. Nobody speaks or made even a noise. Everyone was quiet all the way from the lake back to the castle. When we walked into the throne room, Mason came in.

"well hello my kings, Brady, Elder did you had a nice afternoon?" no answer. "okay...what's wrong?

Macon began to speak. "We were all at the orphan lake when a Kaester (that's what the creature is called) attacked us." "oh my god is everyone okay? Babygirl did you got hurt?"."no daddy, not seriously. "she looked at me with an unemotional look. I just looked at the ground 'cause I was still in shock because of what I just did. I killed someone (well, this thing was already dead) but anyways, just with my thoughts. It makes me feel terrible. Then Macon said something I prayed all the time he won't say: "none of us got seriously hurt because of Brady. He saved us." I didn't move, I just hoped nobody would ask me some strange questions I couldn't answer.

"Brady, how did you do that? I mean, on one moment this skeleton thing was about to kill us and on the other you appeared and it burned alive".

Mason: "did you really kill this creature?"

Boz: "How is this even possible?"

Mikayla: "nobody can kill something without even touching it". I was really surprised that she just said something.

Boomer: "but someone killed it"

Mikayla: "yes, but Brady didn't. he can't even use a machete" she turned around to face Boomer and Boz. "my kings, did you saw Brady doin' something besides standing there in fear?" she stared questioning at Boomer at Boz.

Boz:"I-I didn't saw (he took a little break) very much…"

Mikayla cuts in:" so there was someone else"

Boomer:"But I didn't saw anyone else"

Mason:"maybe Mikayla is right…Brady what do you have to say about this? When I hear my name I frightened.

Brady:"n-nothing"

Mikayla:"see, he can't speak 'cause he's still in fear" she looked at me.

Boomer:" Mikayla leave him alone!"

Mikayla:"I'm sorry my king but I don't think he could have…"

That was it. I turned off everything. I don't wanted to hear it anymore and I also couldn't take it anymore. They talked about me like I'm not in the room. Like, they don't notice me at all. And why is Mikayla so mean to me? Without a word I ran into my room and locked the door in hope nobody will follow me and I wasn't really surprised that nobody did.

**To be continued…**


	8. Brady retires

Chapter 8: **Brady retires**

Brady PoV:

I sat on my bed. This was too much for me. Obviously Mikayla hates me and I have no idea why. We where friends before I left. is she so upset because I came back? Maybe she was happy when I left. This really hurts. I can't describe this feeling.

I just sat there, staring into nowhere. I thought about many things. About the night in which I left the island, when I overheard Candis and Mikaylas conversation, as I wrote the note to Boomer, as I climbed into the hot air balloon and a lot of other stuff.

I noticed as the sun went down and the noise became less and less outside that it was already 9 pm. Usually I don't go to sleep until midnight and I haven't eat since this morning but I was not ready to come out of my room, so I decided to go to sleep.

_The next day_

as I woke up it was already light outside. the sun shone into my room and I heard noises coming from outside. It was already 10 am. I jumped out of bed and went to my bag ( I had no time to unpack yet) .I took my black tight jeans, a white t-shirt with a gray print on it and my black and white vans out of the bag and got ready. I went down the stairs and was about to enter the dining room when I heard Candis and Mikayla talking and laughing. Boomer und Boz are probably still asleep because Mikayla and Candis where alone in the dining room. even though I was hungry, I didn't want to sit with Candis and Mikayla alone in the dining room. It may sound childish but I'm not in the mood for Candis questions and Mikaylas evil look so I went to the plaza. of course Mason came just in this moment into the plaza.

"_oh good morning Brady"._ "good morning Mason". "_where do you want to go so early"_. "oh em… just to the village". _"all alone?"_. "yas is that a problem?". _"no, of course not. Did you had breakfast?" _"n-no I'm not hungry, thanks". _"but you weren't at dinner yesterday and…"._"I'm good" I cut in. "can I go now?", _"yes, sure"._ "thank you"

I went, without turning around, to the waterfalls. it wasn't time for my workout yet, but I didn't know where I should go otherwise so I sat down on a large stone and watched the waterfalls. It wasn't entertaining or anything but it was good to know that no one can find me here as fast.

_-At the same time at the castle-_

Boomer and Boz entered the dining room.

Boomer: "good morning ladies"

Mikayla and Candis : "good morning my kings"

Boz: "isn't Brady up yet?"

Candis: "I don't know"

Mikayla: "we didn't saw him yet"

Mason walked in.

Mason:" I just saw Brady on the plaza he wanted to go to the village"

Boomer: "all alone?"

Mason:" yes, my king"

Boz:"that's weird…he wasn't at diner yesterday as well"

Boomer:" maybe we should look for him after breakfast"

Mason: " I'm sorry my kings, but you have to plan the upcoming "prom of the united islands" together with the elders and the kings and queens of the other islands.

Boz:"that was today? Man did we ever have free days?"

Mason and Mikayla rolled their eyes.

Mikalya: "we already rule the country for you so it's not asking too much to plan a prom, isn't it?"

Boomer:" alright, but I'm still worried about Brady. Mikayla can you go check on him and see if he's ok?"

Mikayla:"sure, my king

Mikayla PoV:

After the breakfast I went to the village to look after Brady but he wasn't there. I looked everywhere. I asked the villagers if they have seen him but they didn't. after three hours I decided to go back to the castle and see if he is already back there.

I felt really awkward since Brady is back. Everytime I see him I have butterflies in my stomach. I don't know what it means and that makes me angry and scared.

I was deep in my thoughts when suddenly someone runs into me and interrupts my thoughts.

"hey, watch where you goin'" It was Brady. _"sorry, I didn't saw you"_. " Brady? It's okay, I was looking for you all day! Where were you?". _"for me? Why?"._ " Boomer and Boz asked me if I can go see if you are alright". _"why shouldn't I be alright?"_ "well, you skipped diner yesterday and you weren't at breakfast this morning so they were concerned…we all were..". _"well, you can tell everybody I'm fine"._ He turned around and was about to go. "Brady wait". _"what?"._ "I would like to apologize to you…about yesterday…I was really mean to you and I'm really sorry". _"It's okay…it was a strange situation for all of us…"._ "but that doesn't excuse my behavior…I'm really, really sorry". _"It's fine Mikayla"._ "oh ok good"_._ _"something else?"._ "hm…yes…I-I'm just wondering if…" I didn't know how to say this. "if what?". "did you really did this? to this creature? I mean…did you saved us?". _"It doesn't matter…important is that you all weren't injured, isn't it?"_. "yes but…". _"let's just forget it, okay?"_ he said with a slight smile. "o-okay". _" good, I should go now.."._ " ya, me too". _"ok see ya"_ he turned around and walked to the castle while I just stood there. He really changed. And he looks really handsome…and his brown eyes…

"No, Mikayla, No don't think that!" I said to myself. "do I like him? ugh I don't know."

I stood there for about ten minutes before I walked back to the castle.

**Sorry for the long waiting period but I didn't had much time the last few weeks (there might be a few grammar mistakes in it, sorry for that too)so here it is I hope you like it. Review for the next chapter.**


	9. Investigation

_** (AN: This is a really long chapter. I put a lot of work in this [also in the previous chapters]so I hope you like it :)I would appreciate if you leave me a review so I can tell if you like my story so far! Thx 4 reading)**_

_**#Review**_

**Chapter 9**

_Investigation_

_Brady PoV:_

Today I have to train again. It's weird but I can feel like I became more confident and stronger the more I'm with Macon.

I skipped breakfast again because I had to get up at 6 in the morning. I guess my brothers are looking for me right now but I don't really care. It's not like I don't wanna spent time with them I just can't talk to them. They're asking questions why I'm getting up so early in the morning and where I am but I can't answer any of it.

Tonight is the prom of the united islands. The whole island was talking about it since I've arrived. Nothing important to me. I have no date and there is too much stuff going on. So I decided to sneak into the library while everyone is in the ballroom.

We finished practice earlier today because Macon had to go to the castle to prepare everything for the prom. Well he is still an elder. I kind of forgot about that I just see him as my mentor.

Anyways we didn't went back to the castle together because it would be too conspicuous so I waited almost half an hour until I was sure he was gone when I started walking back to the castle. When I got there the castle was already finished decorated. It looked a bit exaggerated in my opinion. I went straight to my room so I don't have to talk to anybody. I decided to shower and change into fresh clothes. dark blue, skinny jeans, black boots and a black sweater. It was 8 pm now. The guests should arrive every minute. I went to my brother's room. Boomer and Boz were already in suits &amp; tie when I walked in.

Brady "hey you guys".

Boomer: "hey? Where have you been all day? I was really worried."

Brady: "oh I was in the village…the islanders are very talkative. " I lied.

Boomer: "oh okay. "

Boz: "why aren't you wearing your suit yet? The prom starts in a few minutes."

Brady:"yea about that…I-I'm not going."

Boomer: "what do you mean you're not going?"

Brady:" I mean…this whole prom thing…It's not my thing…"

Boomer:"oh well, maybe we should stay here with you."

Boz: "we can't. we're the kings."

Brady: "yes, he's right you are hosting this event. You have to show up."

Boz: "and I don't wanna miss the opportunity to dance with those pretty ladies tonight."

Boomer: "Brady are you sure?"

Brady: "totally. And besides you don't wanna disappoint your date do you?"

Boomer: "ya ya you're right Rebecca deserves a dance with her BoomieBear"

Boz and I rolled our eyes.

Brady: "well, you should go now…I guess the elders, Mason…and Mikayla are waiting for you."

Boz: "okay see you then."

Boomer: "see you later."

Brady: "have fun!"

After Boomer and Boz left the room I went to the balcony to see the queens and kings from the other islands and the villagers arrive. The guards are standing at the entrance. Mikayla included.

She looks so beautiful tonight. She is wearing a black cocktail dress with a white belt and white high heels. She also wears her hair as a ponytail with a black bow. I stared at her until she walked into the ballroom.

This just felt like old times when I kept flirting with her and watched her from the distant. But I don't wanna be that boy anymore. When I finally came back to my senses I realized that I have a job to do.

I sneaked into the library to search for a realistic explanation for my "powers". I don't like this word but Macon used to call it that.

This library was bigger than I imagined. There are so many genres.

There are six long bookshelves. I passed on the first shelf. "Books about weapons" I read on the sign that hung over the shelf. I passed the second one. "Diseases and Remedies". definitely helpful but not what I was looking for. I passed two more bookshelves. "Sights from kinkow" and "the neighbor islands" this walk felt like an eternity. It seemed like the gears are getting longer and longer the more I walked. I reached the last bookshelf. It says "the secrets of kinkow" I entered the corridor and went aside the thousand books. The first section was about family trees, the second about dangerous animals on the island, the third about rocks and caves. I was about to give up. There are so much books but not that what I was looking for. I turned around and bumped into a stack of big books. One of them landed right in front of my feet. I picked it up and tried to read the writing on it. It is definitely one of the oldest books in this library. "dark magic". That's it.

I took the book and a few others who stood out to me and sat down at a large round table in the library. There was a lamp which wasn't really bright but good enough to read.

I opened the first book and read the first chapter.

**Chaper 1**

_Unusual gifts and supernatural powers are usually passed on from generation to generation. People are mostly afraid of anything they can't explain with science. That's the reason why witches and wizards are considered as children of the devil. Parents try to protect their children by not telling them about their powers. But nobody can hide it very long because the first symptoms appear during puberty…(…)_

I read the next chapters until I finished it. "oh it's almost 10.30 pm I better go" I decided to keep the book that said "dark magic" to show it Macon. I put the other books back where I found them and was about to leave the library until I heard the door close. Someone has to be in here…

"hello? Is there somebody?" No answer.

I walked aside the bookshelves until I saw a shadow.

"who is there?" Still no answer.

I went ahead.

I walked up to the door and stopped when I heard food steps coming from behind me. I looked at the wall and saw a shadow which was getting bigger and bigger.

I held the book firmly entwined, gathered all my courage and turned around…


	10. Mikayla knows?

**Chapter 10**

Mikalya knows?

„hello? Is there somebody?" No answer

I walked aside the bookshelves until I saw a shadow.

"who is there?" Still no answer.

I went ahead.

I walked up to the door and stopped when I heard footsteps coming from behind me. I looked at the wall and saw a shadow which was getting bigger and bigger.

I held the book firmly entwined, gathered all my courage and turned around…

I let the book fall out of my hands.

"Mikayla? You scared me to death"

Mikayla: "I'm sorry. what are you doing here in the library?"

Brady: "j-just a little…research"

Mikayla looked at the ground and saw the book I just dropped. I grabbed it before she could read the title.

Mikayla:" research? About what? And why aren't you at the prom?"

Brady:" I'm not in the mood for a prom and sorry but that is none of your business"

After I said that I turned around and rushed out of the library as fast as I could. I know it was mean of me to talk to her like this but I just couldn't hear these questions anymore.

I ran into my room, locked the door and fell into my bed.

"Why am I such a jerk. Mikayla probably hates me right now."

I hid the book under my mattress and went to sleep.

When I woke up it was already 10am. I jumped out of my bed, took a shower and changed into fresh clothes.

When I came into the dining room Boomer, Boz, Mikayla and Rebecca already sat on the table eating their breakfast.

"good morning everyone"

Boomer: "good morning bro"

Rebecca: "good morning Brady"

Boz: "hey Brady you've really missed something yesterday"

Brady: "really? How was it?"

Boomer: "it was really fun, we danced 'til midnight"

Boz:"you should've seen the girls"

Rebecca:" ya especially the two who gave Boz a slap on the face"

Brady:" yep that really sounds funny"

Boz:" okay change of topic! So Brady how about we all going to the beach party together?"

Brady: "a beach party?"

Rebecca:"yas the islanders of kippi kippi invited us to their beach party yesterday".

Boomer: "are you coming with us?"

Brady:" ehm sure…but before that I need to do something"

Boomer:" oh okay we'll leave at 5pm so you got enough time to do what you got to do"

Brady: "okay, see you then"

We all left the dining room. Boomer had to go shopping with Rebecca before the beach party, Boz went to the village to meet Candis (there is definitely something going on between them) and I went to my room, changed into my training clothes .black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt and black boots. Macon gave them to me. The clothes are made of special material he said.

I grabbed the book I took last night from the library and made my way out of the castle to the secret place at the waterfalls where Macon and I used to train my skills.

_Mikayla PoV:_

Something is definitely wrong with Brady and I need to find out what he is hiding. That's why I followed him all the way to the jungle. He took the book with him maybe he just wants to read. But why is he going so deep in the jungle. When he stopped at the glade with the waterfalls I hid behind the bushes to see what he is doing.

Now he is just sitting on a large rock and reads his book, nothing unusual. I stood there behind the bushes for like ten minutes when Macon, one of the elders, showed up.

Macon:"hey Brady sorry I'm a little late:"

Brady:" no problem, here I got something that might can explain my telekinesis."

Macon:" where did you get that from?"

Brady:" I was in the library last night while you and everybody on this island was at the prom"

Macon:" did someone saw you"

Brady:"no…well, Mikayla saw me but I don't think she knows anything"

Macon:"I hope you are right. Well, enough with the talking we should start with the training

I didn't understand everything they've said but it was enough. I decided to go and wait for Brady to come back to the castle so I can speak with him alone.

_Brady PoV:_

After I finished my training session for today I ran back to the castle. I forgot the time. It was already 4.50 pm and I only got ten minutes to change. I put on my grey, skinny ripped jeans, a blue shirt and my black converse.

I was about to leave my room when Mikayla rushed in and locked the door.

Mikayla: "Brady we need to talk!"


	11. BRAKAYLA

**Chapter 11**

BRAKAYLA

_**Previously **_

_Brady PoV:_

_After I finished my training session for today I ran back to the castle. I forgot the time. It was already 4.50 pm and I only got ten minutes to change. I put on my grey, skinny ripped jeans, a blue shirt and my black converse._

_I was about to leave my room when Mikayla rushed in and locked the door._

_Mikayla: "Brady we need to talk!"_

_**Now**_

Brady:" okay…what?"

Mikayla:" I saw you in the jungle with the elder today. Why are you secretly meeting him? Is this where you disappear every day?"

Brady:" woa, wait…what did you saw?"

Mikayla:" I saw you and the elder talking"

Brady:" that's it?"

Mikayla:" ya, why? is there something else?"

Brady:" N-No. of course not"

Mikayla:" so explain it to me" she spoke loud and angry

Brady:" I don't have to explain anything! Why were you even there? Did you follow me?"I started to speak louder as well

We almost screamed at each other.

Mikayla:" w-what? N-no I wasn't. I h-had guard shift and randomly saw you going into the jungle all alone. I just wanted to look after you…you know…to be sure you're save"

Brady:" oh. Okay, so I guess this is resolved."

Mikayla:" yes, it is"

I turned around to face my bed were my suitcase was. I started to unpack and wait for Mikayla to leave so I can go search my brothers. I was already too late before Mikayla rushed into my room. I thought the conversation was over and she would leave my room any minute. But she didn't.

Mikayla:" look Brady, I'm disturbed because of our relationship status right now. We used to be very good friends before you…well, you know…left.

I gave her a confused look.

Mikayla:" and now we're just fighting, going out of the way and ignoring each other. I want to be honest with you: It hurts me. I missed you like crazy when you were gone and now that you're back it still feels like you're gone and I'm scared that you'll never come back." Her eyes started filling with tears and she couldn't hold them anymore.

I turned around to face Mikayla and came a bit closer to her. We were now standing really close to each other.

Brady:" no, hey, don't cry. I know I was a little repellent and sometimes a bit mean to you but I acted like that because I thought you hate me because I left and everything I did when I was on the island. You know the flirting and the stunts and everything."

She was still crying so I grabbed her hands to comfort her.

Brady:" I thought you were happy when I was gone."

She stopped crying and looked at me.

Mikayla:" Brady I never wanted you to go. Maybe I was annoyed by all the flirting and stupid things you and your bother did but you belong here, this is your island and you became one of my closest friends.

I was really happy to hear those words from Mikayla. We never had such an honest conversation before and it felt really good.

Mikayla:" I guess you were the one in the jungle when I had this conversation with Candis about you…?"

Brady:" yes, I was there...but not to spy on you or anything. I was looking for you to tell you something important but when I heard how you feel about me and my actions I was hurt and confused and decided to leave. I thought it would be better for everyone…including Boomer."

We were still holding hands and she came a bit closer to me. Now I can look straight into her beautiful hazel eyes.

Mikayla:" after the Evil King situation I didn't knew how to act around you. Candis asked me about it but I didn't want to tell her because she loves gossip…"

Brady:"I'm sorry I made such a big deal out of this kiss. I understand that you only did this to save the island…"

Mikayla:" I'm sorry too"

Brady:" so that means we are friends again?"

we hugged for a few seconds.

Then we pulled apart and I was about to turn around when she grabbed my right arm.

Mikayla:" there is something I wanted to tell you for a long time"

suddenly I felt her sweet lips on mine. I needed a few seconds to realize that this is really happening before I kissed her back gently. I pulled her closer to me and wrapped my arms around her waist.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and ran with her fingers through my hair. we kissed passionately. It was like we put all the emotions and feelings from the past few years into this one kiss.

After a few minutes we pulled apart and gasped for air.

Mikayla:" I don't want to be just friends with you."

_**(AN: I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes but I'm German and grammar is one of the things I'm really not good at so please be tolerant.**_

_**I also hope you like this chapter and give me a feedback (REVIEW) so I can start the next chapter.**_

_**Thx for reading!)**_


End file.
